1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices connected together by a bus, and more particularly to a technique for identifying a particular memory device from among a multiplicity of storage devices connected by a bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques by which a particular memory device may be selected from among a multiplicity of memory (storage) devices included in a memory module, so that data may be read therefrom or written thereto, include a technique used with a multiplicity of storage devices having bus connections to data signal lines and clock signal lines, wherein pre-established pull-up resistance or the like is utilized to assign, on the hardware level, identifying information to storage devices, so that this identifying information can be used to access a particular desired storage device. A problem with this technique, however, is that in practical terms it is not possible to rewrite the identifying information for storage devices once preset, making them unsuitable for recycled use.
Accordingly there has also been proposed a technique whereby identifying information on the software level is placed in some of the memory areas of a storage device. With this technique, identifying information stored in a storage device can be rewritten easily, which has the advantage of being suitable for recycled use.
However, a problem with this approach is that since identifying information takes the form of a data sequence stored in a memory area, as more storage devices are bus connected on a given data signal line, a larger data sequence is required, i.e., identifying information is composed of more data. This is a particular problem where a storage device assignable with identifying information has limited memory capacity. For example, where the storage device is a printer recording material receptacle (ink cartridge) used in a printing device, a greater number of items of identifying information (identifiers) will be needed for a greater number of colors of ink, whereas the use of a high-capacity storage device in such applications presents problems from a cost standpoint.
A still different technique uses, in addition to the data and clock signal lines, a chip select signal line that transmits a chip select signal to select a storage device. This has the advantage that identifying information need not be stored on individual storage devices, but requires providing chip select signal lines in a number corresponding to the number of storage devices, which creates the problem of an increasingly complicated wiring arrangement due to the greater number of signal lines. Another problem is that only one chip select signal line is used during access operations, so efficiency of signal line utilization is poor.
The present invention is directed to addressing the above problems and needs, and has as an object to increase the number of storage devices that can be identified, without increasing the data capacity needed to store identifying information. A further object is to reduce data write time of storage devices.
To solve the above problems, the invention in a first aspect thereof provides a system for identifying printer recording material receptacles, whereby, in a system comprising a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles each having a sequentially accessible storage device, and individual selected printer recording material receptacle may be identified. The system for identifying printer recording material receptacles according to the first aspect herein comprises a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacle groups, each of which comprises a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles; storage devices, provided to each said printer recording material receptacle, that store different identifying information within each said group; a multiplicity of data signal lines, said lines bus-connected on a group-by-group basis to the storage devices of the printer recording material receptacles that make up each said group; and information processing control means that utilizes said identifying information to select one or a multiplicity of desired printer recording material receptacles from among said printer recording material receptacles, and reads or writes information from or to the storage device of one or a multiplicity of selected printer recording material receptacles using one or a multiplicity of data signal lines selected from said multiplicity of data signal lines.
According to the storage control system pertaining to the first aspect of the invention, an individual data signal line is assigned to each group composed of a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles. This allows the number of data signal lines to be kept to the minimum required, and since the identifying information need only contain enough information to identify each storage device within a group, it is possible to hold down the data capacity needed to store the identifying information, so that a greater number of printer recording material receptacles (storage devices) that can be identified. Further, since data can be transmitted individually via data signal lines to the storage devices of the printer recording material receptacles making up each group, simultaneous access (read and write) of the storage devices of each group is possible using the multiplicity of data signal lines, reducing the time needed to write to and read from the storage devices.
The invention in a second aspect thereof provides a system for identifying printer recording material receptacles that identifies a particular printer recording material receptacle from among a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles comprising a multiplicity of sequentially accessible storage devices, wherein said system comprises: a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles constituting a first class, each receptacle comprising a storage device that stores different identifying information; a single printer recording material receptacle constituting a second class, the receptacle comprising a storage device that stores identifying information identical to any identifying information stored in the storage devices constituting said first class, or identifying information different from all identifying information stored in the storage devices constituting said first class; a first data signal line, said line being bus-connected to the storage devices of the printer recording material receptacles constituting said first class; a second data signal line, said line being bus-connected to the storage devices of the printer recording material receptacles constituting said second class; and information processing control means that utilizes said identifying information to select on or a multiplicity of desired printer recording material receptacles from among said printer recording material receptacles, and reads or writes information from or to the storage device of one or a multiplicity of selected printer recording material receptacles using said first data signal line and/or said second data signal line.
According to the storage control system pertaining to the second aspect of the invention, the number of identifiable storage devices can be increased without the need for greater data capacity to store identifying information. The printer recording material receptacles making up the first class may contain the frequently used printer recording materials cyan, magenta, yellow and black, while the printer recording material receptacle making up the second class may contain a specialty color printer recording material used in particular applications, such as dark yellow or black. By so doing all printer recording material receptacles can be identified, even where a printer recording material receptacle containing a specialty color printer recording material is assigned arbitrary identifying information, such as the same identifying information for all specialty colors. Data read and write operations can be executed quickly using the first data signal line and second data signal line.
In a storage control system pertaining to the second aspect of the invention, the storage device of the printer recording material receptacle constituting the second class may store the same given identifying information regardless of the printer recording material contained, and the storage device may further store, in addition to the identifying information, color information for the printer recording material contained therein. In this way, all printer recording material receptacles can be identified, even where all printer recording material receptacles containing specialty color printer recording materials are assigned the same identifying information. The first class may be composed of from 4 to 6 printer recording material receptacles. In this case the frequently used colors cyan, light cyan, magenta, light magenta, yellow and black may be assigned to the first class, and a specialty color, namely, black for totally plain paper, assigned to the second class.
The invention in a third aspect thereof provides a system for identifying printer recording material receptacles that identifies a particular printer recording material receptacle from among a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles comprising a multiplicity of sequentially accessible storage devices. The system for identifying printer recording material receptacles according to this third aspect comprises: a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles constituting a first group, each receptacle comprising a storage device that stores different identifying information; a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles constituting a second group, different from the printer recording material receptacles constituting said first group, each receptacle comprising a storage device that stores different identifying information; a first data signal line, said line being bus-connected to the storage devices of the printer recording material receptacles constituting said first group; a second data signal line, said line being bus-connected to the storage devices of the printer recording material receptacles constituting said second group; and information processing control means that utilizes said identifying information to select one or a multiplicity of desired printer recording material receptacles from among said printer recording material receptacles, and that reads or writes information from or to the storage device of one or multiplicity of selected printer recording material receptacles using said first data signal line and/or said second data signal line.
According to the storage control system pertaining to the third aspect of the invention, data can be sent via the first data signal line to storage devices making up the first group, and data can be sent via the second data signal line to storage devices making up the second group. Accordingly, identifying information need only contain enough information to identify the storage devices within a group, allowing the number of identifiable storage devices to be increased without increasing the data capacity needed to store the identifying information. Further, since the storage devices of each group can be accessed (read or written) simultaneously using the first data signal line and second data signal line, the time required for read/write operations to the storage devices can be reduced.
The storage control system pertaining to the third aspect of the invention may additionally comprise a clock signal line connected to the printer recording material receptacles that constitute said first and second groups; and said information processing control means configured such that a data sequence containing a read/write instruction and identifying information corresponding to the storage device of said selected printer recording material receptacle is transmitted over said first data signal line and/or said second data signal line in sync with a clock signal flowing over said clock signal line, to execute reading/writing of information to the storage device of said one or multiplicity of selected printer recording material receptacles. With this arrangement, the storage devices making up the first group and second group can be accessed in a variety of modes, using the first and second data signal lines.
In the storage control system pertaining to the third aspect of the invention, the storage device of said one or multiplicity of selected printer recording material receptacles may be configured such that on the basis of said transmitted read/write instruction, it either transmits stored information over said first data signal line and/or said second data signal line, or stores information present on said first data signal line and/or said second data signal line. With this arrangement, information can be written to or read from storage devices.
The invention in a fourth aspect thereof provides a system for identifying printer recording material receptacles that identifies a particular printer recording material receptacle from among a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles comprising a multiplicity of sequentially accessible storage devices, and that performs reading/writing of information from or to the storage device of the selected printer recording material receptacle. The system for identifying printer recording material receptacles according to this fourth aspect comprises: a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles constituting a first group, each receptacle comprising a storage device that stores different identifying information; a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles constituting a second group, different from the printer recording material receptacles constituting said first group, each receptacle comprising a storage device that stores different identifying information, said storage devices; a data signal line, said line being bus-connected to the printer recording material receptacles constituting said first and second groups; a first reset signal line connected to the storage devices of the printer recording material receptacles constituting said first group; a second reset signal line connected to the storage devices of the printer recording material receptacles constituting said second group; and information processing control means that holds said first reset signal line or said second reset signal line in the reset state, selects a desired storage device from said storage devices using said identifying information, and that performs reading/writing of identifying information via said data signal line.
According to the storage control system pertaining to the fourth aspect of the invention, a storage device of either the first or second group can be accessed via the first reset signal line or the second reset signal line. Accordingly, identifying information need only contain enough information to identify storage devices within a group, allowing the number of identifiable storage devices to be increased without increasing the data capacity needed to store the identifying information.
The storage control system pertaining to the fourth aspect of the invention may additionally comprise a clock signal line connected to the printer recording material receptacles that constitute said first and second groups; and said information processing control means configured such that, when a printer recording material receptacle of said first group is selected, said second reset signal line is held in the reset state, and a data sequence containing a read/write instruction and identifying information corresponding to the storage device of the selected printer recording material receptacle is transmitted over said data signal line in sync with a clock signal flowing over said clock signal line, to execute reading/writing of information to the storage device of said selected printer recording material receptacle. This arrangement enables exclusive access to a storage device of the first group.
The storage control system pertaining to the fourth aspect of the invention may additionally comprise a clock signal line connected to the printer recording material receptacles that constitute said first and second groups; and said information processing control means configured such that, when a printer recording material receptacle of said second group is selected, said first reset signal line is held in the reset state, and a data sequence containing a read/write instruction and identifying information corresponding to the storage device of the selected printer recording material receptacle is transmitted over said data signal line in sync with a clock signal flowing over said clock signal line, to execute reading/writing of information to the storage device of said selected printer recording material receptacle. This arrangement enables exclusive access to a storage device of the second group.
In a system for identifying printer recording material receptacles pertaining to any of the first to fourth aspects of the invention, each said storage device may comprise:
a memory cell for storing data;
a data bus connected to said data signal line;
an address counter that counts up a counter value in sync with a clock signal input via said clock signal line, indicating a memory area of said memory cell to be accessed, and that when initialized resets the counter to an initial value;
an input/output control device, arranged between said memory cell and said data bus, that controls the direction of data transfer vis-à-vis said memory cell and the direction of data transfer over said data bus, and that when initialized sets the direction of data transfer vis-à-vis said memory cell to the data read direction, and disables connection to said data bus;
a comparator device connected to said data bus, that decides whether input identifying information input via said data bus matches identifying information stored in said memory cell read via said input/output control device; and
an access enabling device that enables access to said memory cell when it has been decided that said identifying information matches.
With this arrangement, access is enabled only to a desired storage device. Particularly where a multiplicity of storage devices are provided, it is possible to indicate and access (i.e., read, write etc.) a desired storage device from among the multiplicity of storage devices. When making a determination as to whether identifying information in a storage device matches input identifying information, writing of data to the memory cell is disabled, so the identifying information stored in the memory cell can be kept read-only.
In a system for identifying printer recording material receptacles pertaining to any of the first to fourth aspects of the invention, said storage device may additionally comprise: an instruction decoder connected to said data bus and to said comparator device, that, upon being presented by said comparator device with a decision result that said input identifying information matches identifying information stored in said memory cell, analyzes the read/write command input via said data bus, and on the basis of the result of the analysis requests said input/output control device to switch the direction of data transfer over said data bus; wherein said input/output control device maintains the data transfer direction vis-à-vis said memory cell and the disabled connection to said data bus set during said initialization, until analysis of the read/write command by said instruction decoder is completed.
In a system for identifying printer recording material receptacles pertaining to any of the first to fourth aspects of the invention, said storage devices may store different identifying information for each ink type in association with the ink types contained in said printer recording material receptacles. With this arrangement, it is possible to indicate an ink cartridge containing a particular type of ink, even when a multiplicity of ink cartridges are used.
In a system for identifying printer recording material receptacles pertaining to any of the first to fourth aspects of the invention, said information processing control means may comprise:
a clock signal generating circuit;
a reset signal generating circuit that generates a reset signal for initializing said storage devices;
an identifying information generating circuit that generates identifying information serving as identifying information for a particular storage device from among said multiplicity of storage devices; and
a data transmission circuit that in sync with said generated clock signal transmits a data sequence containing said generated identifying information and a read/write command over a said data signal line. Where first and second data signal lines are provided, one data transmission circuit may be provided for each data signal line; and where first and second reset signal lines are provided, one reset signal generating circuit may be provided for each reset signal line.
The invention in a fifth aspect thereof provides a printer recording material receptacle set composed of a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles, said receptacles comprising sequentially accessible storage devices that at a minimum store information relating to printer recording materials encapsulated therein. The printer recording material receptacle pertaining to the fifth aspect herein comprises a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles bus-connected to a clock signal line that supplies a clock signal, a reset signal line that supplies a reset signal, and a first data signal line, said receptacles constituting a first printer recording material receptacle group and each comprising a storage device that stores different identifying information; and a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles that are bus-connected to said clock signal line, to said reset signal line, and to a second data signal line, and that constitute a second printer recording material receptacle group, wherein each said receptacle comprises a storage device that stores different identifying information.
According to the printer recording material receptacle set pertaining to the fifth aspect of the invention, the number of identifiable storage devices can be increased without increasing the data capacity needed to store identifying information. Additionally, data read/write operations can be performed rapidly using the first data signal line and second data signal line.
The invention in a sixth aspect thereof provides a printer recording material receptacle set composed of a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles, said receptacles comprising sequentially accessible storage devices that at a minimum store information relating to printer recording materials encapsulated therein. The printer recording material receptacle pertaining to the sixth aspect herein comprises a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacle groups including a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles bus-connected to a clock signal line that supplies a clock signal, a single reset signal line that supplies a reset signal, and a multiplicity of data signal lines, and each having a storage device that stores different identifying information.
The sixth aspect herein can also be implemented as a printer recording material receptacle set composed of a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles bus-connected to a clock signal line that supplies a clock signal, a multiplicity of reset signal lines that supply a reset signal, and a multiplicity of data signal lines, said receptacles each having a storage device that stores different identifying information. Alternatively it may be implemented as a printer recording material receptacle set composed of a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles bus-connected to a clock signal line that supplies a clock signal, one or a multiplicity of reset signal lines that supply a reset signal, and a multiplicity of data signal lines, said receptacles each having a storage device that stores different identifying information.
According to the printer recording material receptacle set pertaining to the sixth aspect herein, the number of identifiable storage devices can be increased without increasing the data capacity needed to store identifying information.
The invention in a seventh aspect thereof provides a printer recording material receptacle set composed of a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles, said receptacles comprising sequentially accessible storage devices that at a minimum store information relating to printer recording materials encapsulated therein. The printer recording material receptacle pertaining to the seventh aspect herein comprises a multiplicity of printer recording material receptacles bus-connected to a clock signal line that supplies a clock signal, a data signal line that transmits a data signal, and a first reset signal line that supplies a first reset signal, said receptacles constituting a first printer recording material receptacle group, and each having a storage device that stores different identifying information; and a single printer recording material receptacle bus-connected to said clock signal line, said data signal line, and a second reset signal line that supplies a second reset signal, said receptacle constituting a second printer recording material receptacle group.
According to the printer recording material receptacle set pertaining to the seventh aspect herein, the number of identifiable storage devices can be increased without increasing the data capacity needed to store identifying information. Additionally, the first printer recording material receptacle group may contain the frequently used printer recording materials cyan, magenta, yellow and black, while the second printer recording material receptacle group may contain a specialty color printer recording material used in particular applications, such as dark yellow or black. By so doing all printer recording material receptacles can be identified, even where a printer recording material receptacle containing a specialty color printer recording material is assigned arbitrary identifying information, such as the same identifying information for all specialty colors. Data read and write operations can be executed quickly using the first data signal line and second data signal line.
In a printer recording material receptacle set pertaining to any of the fifth to seventh aspects of the invention, identifying information stored in a storage device of said first printer recording material receptacle group may be identical to identifying information stored in a storage device of the second printer recording material receptacle group. Since a storage device of the first printer recording material receptacle group and a storage device of the second printer recording material receptacle group can be accessed independently, it is sufficient for devices to be identifiable within their respective printer recording material receptacle groups.
The invention in an eighth aspect thereof provides a method for identifying a printer recording material receptacle to which access is desired from among a first printer recording material receptacle group comprising a multiplicity of nonvolatile, sequentially accessible storage devices bus-connected to a clock signal line, a reset signal line and a first data signal line, and having unique identifying information, and a second printer recording material receptacle group comprising a multiplicity of nonvolatile, sequentially accessible storage devices bus-connected to a clock signal line, a reset signal line and a second data signal line, and having unique identifying information. The identifying method pertaining to the eighth aspect herein comprises the steps of: outputting a reset signal to said reset signal line; and transmitting a data sequence over said first data signal line and/or said second data signal line in sync with the clock signal, said data sequence including a read/write instruction and identifying information for the storage device of said printer recording material receptacle printer recording material receptacle to which access is desired.
According to the identifying method pertaining to the eighth aspect herein, there are provided advantages analogous to those of the printer recording material receptacle system pertaining to the third aspect herein. The identifying method pertaining to the eighth aspect herein, like the printer recording material receptacle system pertaining to the third aspect herein, may assume various embodiments.
The invention in a ninth aspect thereof provides a method for identifying a printer recording material receptacle to which access is desired from among a first printer recording material receptacle group comprising a multiplicity of nonvolatile, sequentially accessible storage devices bus-connected to a clock signal line, a data signal line and a first reset signal line, and having unique identifying information, and a second printer recording material receptacle group comprising a multiplicity of nonvolatile, sequentially accessible storage devices bus-connected to a clock signal line, a data signal line, and a second reset signal line, and having unique identifying information. The identifying method pertaining to the ninth aspect herein comprises the steps of: transmitting a reset signal to said first reset signal line and said second reset signal line on the basis of an access request to said printer recording material receptacle; deciding if the printer recording material receptacle to which access has been requested belongs to said first group or said second group; in the event it is decided that said printer recording material receptacle to which access has been requested belongs to said first group, halting transmission of the reset signal to said first reset signal line; and transmitting to said data signal line, in sync with the clock signal, a data sequence that includes a read/write instruction and identifying information for the storage device of said printer recording material receptacle printer recording material receptacle to which access has been requested.
In the identifying method pertaining to the ninth aspect herein, in the event it is decided that said printer recording material receptacle to which access has been requested belongs to said second group, transmission of the reset signal to said second reset signal line is halted; and a data sequence that includes a read/write instruction and identifying information for the storage device of said printer recording material receptacle printer recording material receptacle to which access has been requested is transmitting to said data signal line, in sync with the clock signal.
According to the identifying method pertaining to the ninth aspect herein, there are provided advantages analogous to those of the printer recording material receptacle system pertaining to the fourth aspect herein. The identifying method pertaining to the ninth aspect herein, like the printer recording material receptacle system pertaining to the fourth aspect herein, may assume various embodiments.